This invention relates generally to fish attractants, and more particularly to a fish attractant pellet which is interconnectable either onto a fishing line or between the end of the line and a fishing lure.
Prior art discloses many fishing lures which are structured and adapted to receive a portion of fish attractant or foodstuff material held for disbursing a fish attracting odor into the water as the lure used during fishing. Such references known to applicant are as follows.
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Fagg 2,780,021 Valentine 3,273,277 Lindenberg 2,674,0558 Hsu 4,205,476 Capps 2,937,467 Pfister 4,047,317 Balch 3,688,430 Ferguson et al 2,983,065 Guindon 1,673,978 Kurachi 3,844,060 Hartman et al 2,639,536 ______________________________________
All of these inventions include a rigid shell which is openable to receive the fish attractant or foodstuff therein.
Another prior art invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,434 to Duller which includes a capsule-type structure manufactured to contain fish attracting liquid or granules. The invention also includes a forwardly pointing secondary hook which pierces the capsule as the capsule is forced rearwardly by water pressure as the invention is pulled through the water. At that point, the fish attractant material is released and disbursed in the water.
Finally, applicant is aware of the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,316 to Rogers which is directed to a disc-shaped tablet formed of solidified cottonseed in unique porportions believed to have advantage to the environment as well as in attracting and catching fish.
The present invention is directed to a simplified fish attracting pellet which may have a unique elongated shape and structure to be easily interconnectable between the end of a fishing line and a fishing lure or at the end thereof for use. The invention may also include an embedded fish hook or a length of wire which facilitates interconnection at the end of the fishing line or deformable around any point therealong. Additional structure may also be provided laterally extending from the outer surface of the pellet to enhance the disbursion of the disolved fish attractant material into the water. The material utilized in manufacturing the invention may be in the form of either solidified or deformable fish attractant material or solid, yet porous material which is adapted to absorbedly receive commercially available fish attractant liquid or paste to be repeatedly impregnated therein.